


this is how you lose the great war

by heraldofharmony



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, darker timeline, less MMA more espionage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heraldofharmony/pseuds/heraldofharmony
Summary: Korra is an underground bending fighter tasked with a grave mission in a world that thinks she can’t exist. Asami is the disillusioned daughter of a weapons manufacturing titan cracking under pressure.AU where Aang failed to energy bend Ozai on the day of Sozin’s comet and lost his own bending in the process.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	this is how you lose the great war

> _"My life I give to my country. With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Izumi and our forefathers before her. With my mind I seek ways to better my country. With my heart I hold the flame sparked by Phoenix King Ozai. And with my feet may our March of Civilization continue.”_
> 
> Fire Nation Oath circa 171 AG

Korra sat outside, basking in the autumn sun as she waited. The past few days had been a perpetual blur of mist and smog that had cast Sozin City in a sleepy haze. The warmth on her face was a welcome reprieve; it was almost enough to stave off her annoyance as the clock tower a block away struck out twelve solemn beats. Almost. 

People rushed out of the towering buildings and around the bench where she lounged, eager to get out in the sunshine for their lunch break, the slow trickle of the hour growing to a swell. It was exactly what she was trying to avoid, but Skoochy made it a habit to be unpredictable. This was both a blessing and a curse.

Exactly 10 minutes later, she spotted a short boy with a hat one size too large emerging from an alleyway on the west side of the plaza. He took a meandering path towards her, as if she was just another unimportant background character in his life. When he was a satomobile’s length away he feigned a stumble and dropped his hat on the brick path. 

Korra recognized the signal and walked over, stooping down to pick it up. 

“Here you go, kiddo,” she said as she handed it back to him. “You gotta pay attention to where you’re walking a little more.” 

Quieter, she continued: “Is he in?”

The young boy replied softly, “He just left for lunch.”

At that he snatched the hat back, with the 20 yuans Korra had placed in it, and huffed loudly. 

“Don’t patronize me and don’t call me kiddo!” he practically shouted as he stormed off.

“Okay, geeze. Just helping out.” She was really going to have to find a new spy before some well-meaning citizen reported her for harassing a child. 

A moment later, she moved towards the same alleyway Skoochy had emerged from, glancing about for curious eyes. Everyone ignored her, too focused on themselves to give a shit about anyone else - a feature of the city that often worked in Korra’s advantage these past three years. 

Slipping into the alleyway, she took one last furtive look around before pushing _upwards, upwards, upwards -_ three gusts of air propelled her as she jumped from wall to wall towards the top of the building. The thrill of flying flickered through her as she landed imperceptibly on the stone roof. She closed her eyes and slammed her foot down, listening to the vibrations ring.

The coast was clear, but for how long? Skoochy had been so very late, and she had only a small window of time before the guard posted outside the judge’s door returned from their lunch. 

Korra knelt and pressed her hand into the stone, pulling and stretching a hole wide enough for her to slip through, the roof flexing with her motions. The gap revealed an office that was both horrifically stuffy and blessedly empty. She dropped down, cushioning her fall with airbending and immediately set to work.

There were papers everywhere; each drawer was bursting with stacks of legal documents. Korra felt a headache coming on. Of _course_ the only judge she would ever think to care about had no organizational skills, or, spirits forbid, a competent assistant. She flipped through a set of papers, placing them carefully back once she was done. 

Minutes ticked by as she scoured the room. A pattern finally emerged: the documents were organized by year. She moved drawer to drawer until she saw 70s, flipping page after page until she stopped. Something was off. 

It took her a moment to notice the small inconsistent hum that tickled the bottom of her foot. Someone was walking up the stairs! Sweat beaded up on her forehead and her fingers grew clammy. She wasn’t going to get another opportunity like this. 

“Fuck,” she murmured, flipping through the last drawer’s contents desperately until -

_The Fire Nation v. Lin Beifong_

“Yes!”

The vibrations grew stronger as the person neared. She pulled the file, closed the drawer quietly, and with a short, sharp gust she was back on the roof. Pressing her hand against the sides of the hole, she soundlessly mended it, pushing closed the last inch right as the door to the office opened. Korra stopped breathing for a moment. She sensed an older man roll back his chair and fall into it with gusto before he picked up his pen and started writing. 

She blew out a breath. The easy part was over. 

\---

_CRACK!_

A shock of pain travelled from fist to shoulder as Korra's knuckles connected with her opponent's face. She could feel the crunch of bone underneath as the crowd roared at the solid hit. The slight firebender, Tsuki, stumbled back, holding her nose.

"Bitch!" she cried, spitting out blood onto the packed earth of the ring. "You'll pay for that!"

"Good luck with that," Korra replied with a smirk. She set back into a water bending stance, muscles tensed. In truth, the punch was a bit much, but Korra couldn't find it within herself to care. This was the third Phoenix Army recruit that had come to face her this week and they’d all been completely annoying. Every single one was shocked by the ruthlessness of the bending fights. It was a little ironic, considering what they would get up to once they graduated from the academy.

Tsuki swiped her hand under her nose, smearing a bright red streak on her face as she swiftly dropped into a squat.

She punched out with her right hand, fire rushing towards Korra, but Korra sidestepped easily. Ducking under the second short thrust of flame, Korra pulled water from the reservoirs on the side of the ring and waited a breath. As soon as Tsuki shifted forward slightly, Korra whipped a strand of water to Tsuki's front foot and yanked.

Another roar tore through the crowd as she went down with a thud. Calls filtered through the din:

"End it!"

"Knock her out!"

"Get back up and smack that blue asshole! C'mon!"

Korra stood over the girl, who was struggling to catch her breath. Blood and dirt streaked across her face and clothes. She couldn’t have been more than eighteen. 

“Maybe if you come back in a couple years you’ll last longer than a minute,” Korra said. “And tell your friends to stop messing up my fighting schedule. I don’t have time for pissing contests.”

Tsuki took a second to reply, gasping for air. “You’ll pay… for this.” 

"' _You'll pay for this_ " Korra mimicked mockingly. “Is that all you know how to say? Get a new line.”

“No… I also know… fuck you!”

“I guess that works.” Korra sighed. Her knuckles still throbbed from the punch. “Are you gonna yield? Or do we have to do this the hard way?”

“Surrender? That’s for… water tribe assholes... like you,” she spat to the side again. 

“This ‘water tribe asshole’ just kicked _your_ ass. I was just trying to be polite.” Korra pulled her right arm inwards and gathered water around her fist.

“Just end it. Unless you’re too much… of a coward.”

Korra rolled her eyes. It was all bluster with these young recruits. She solidified the water into ice and reared back for the knockout blow. Tsuki spit directly into her eyes.

“Agh!” Her free hand wiped at her eyes, blinded.

“Ozai forever!” 

Time slowed to a crawl as Korra connected to the earth below. Vibrations thrummed through the stone. Hundreds of bodies around the ring, big and small. Rats in the pipes scurrying around for a meal. A man in the alleyway crying. A boy kicking a stone around with friends.

A woman on the ground throwing a wild haymaker. 

Korra rolled to the left. Heat seared against her side, singing her tank top and the skin beneath. Hissing in pain, Korra swiped at her eyes and squinted at Tsuki. She had rolled up onto her feet and was grinning wolfishly at Korra. The breathlessness had all been an act. 

“Told ya that you’d pay for that.”

Korra growled in frustration, immediately flinging the ice fist towards her smug face. Tsuki’s eyes widened slightly as she barely ducked the attack. 

Rolling forward Korra spread more water on the floor, immediately freezing it as it crept toward Tsuki. The firebender blasted in front of her to melt the ice, ignoring Korra's approach, focused purely on the immediate threat. A rookie mistake.

Using the opening, Korra sprinted forward and slammed water into her from the side, knocking Tsuki off her feet again. 

She closed the short gap and pulled more water to her fist, freezing it just as Tsuki pushed herself up onto one knee. Without any hesitation she smashed her ice clad fist directly into the little snot's face.

Tsuki fell to the ground, out cold. 

_DING DING!_

Cheers and boos intermingled in the noise.

Korra straightened up, suddenly conscious that she’d used earth sensing. Right in the middle of the ring. To dodge an attack that was basically a guaranteed hit.

_Shit._

At that moment, a figure hopped over the short stone walls of the ring, his hands raised with a wide smile. Bolin.

“All right everybody! Another win in the books for our Blue Spirit, Korra!” He shouted. He lifted her hand in victory and the crowd cheered. Korra searched for any unusual reactions to the fight, her fist aching where Bolin jostled it. 

Three teenagers hopped over the stone wall and immediately went to Tsuki - Korra recognized two of them as the twerps she’d beat up earlier in the week. They glared at her as they tried to wake up their comrade. 

“Make sure to catch her next week for her fight against her next challenger, the Waterdillo Tahno! It’s sure to be a longer and more even matchup,” Bolin continued, throwing an exaggerated wink to the Phoenix Army brats. Two of them were pulling up Tsuki and the third bared his teeth at Bolin, furious. Korra felt a twang of guilt when the girl blearily opened her eyes. She was definitely going to be nursing a concussion for several days.

“Advanced bets will be accepted up until the day before the match,” Bolin said, dropping Korra’s hand. She recognized the start of some housekeeping announcements and tuned him out as she scanned the crowd again. 

It was filled with the usual types of Sozin City. Frequent spectators of all ages and classes seemed to get a thrill at seeing benders duke it out for their amusement. Korra suspected that was a large part of why the illegal rings hadn’t been shut down yet: entertainment value. Not to mention it kept a lot of non-fire benders in an easy to monitor place. 

Korra hated every second of it. Besides when she got to punch Phoenix Army brats.

Bolin finished up the post-match announcements with a flourish. “Stick around for our final match of the night: Ming versus my very own brother, Mako! And remember - bet early, bet often.”

Korra glanced over at Bolin with a slight frown. What kind of slogan was that? 

The crowd didn’t seem to care, bursting with energy for the most anticipated match of the night. She stood for a moment longer as Bolin began to walk away and out of the ring.

“Hey, water tribe!”

Korra turned. The guy who had been glaring at Bolin was puffed up to his full height, his face red in rage. What was his name... Private Lee?

“Yes?” she replied, eyebrows raised.

“You and me, tomorrow at sundown. No bending. Let's see who the real fighter is.” He spat.

Korra chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, debating.

“Fair and square. Let's see what you are outside of your home turf,” He continued, oblivious to his two friends dragging a delirious Tsuki away from the ring. 

“Seriously?” She pointed at the poor girl. “Don’t you think that _she_ might be your priority right now?”

“Accept! Or do you have no honor?”

Korra sighed. “No.”

“No, you don’t accept? Or no, you have no honor?”

“Both.” she said simply. “Now scram. I have better things to do than bruise your ego. _Again._ Help your friend.”

He sputtered, baffled that she didn’t rise to the bait. Korra turned on her heel and started walking away. When would these guys get in their head she didn’t owe them anything?

“Typical water tribe weakling! Give up and don’t fight! You’re all cowards!” he shouted at her back. 

“They all only have one insult,” she muttered as she left the ring. 

\---

In the dim washroom, the light blue glow of healing water threw Korra’s face into sharp relief. She peered at her dark circles and the nearly healed scab on her lip.

 _You look tired._ A voice whispered. Korra glanced past herself in the mirror towards an empty room. If she didn’t know better, she would think it had come from the bar outside.

“I know,” she said through gritted teeth, moving from her hand to her burned side. She flexed her hand, pleased to find that it was likely just a bad bruise and not broken. It hardly twinged after a ten minute healing session. 

The White Lotus were puzzled when she told them about it, but assured her it was probably her past lives trying to contact her. But why did it only appear as a voice? Aang had had visions of a full bodied Roku. 

The voice seemed content in its silence. It wasn’t unusual for their conversations to be short, and always about Korra’s well-being. For a time the only sounds were the gentle swish of water over the muffled cheers and groans from the spectators. She moved the water back and forth over her burn, contemplative. 

Who was to know if Aang first heard voices? Katara was famously tight-lipped about their escapades prior to Landing Day. For all she knew, the stories the White Lotus told her about Aang’s spirit visions were complete bullshit designed to give her hope or whatever. 

She sighed deeply. Maybe she was being unfair. Having your destiny ripped out from under you like that is a hard thing to recover from. Aang and his friends did the best they could with what they had. Even without his bending, Aang was able to mount a resistance to repel Ozai from the easternmost Earth kingdom, which was a hell of a feat on its own. If Korra had lost her bending like that, well... Best not to dwell on it.

“Get your head out of the past, Korra,” she whispered to herself, dropping the water into the basin. With another sigh, she pulled her tank top back over her head and spared one last glance at the mirror before pushing open the door. 

The noise from the room hit her like a truck. Mako had the crowd in a complete frenzy. A well dressed man nearby frantically waved over one of the bet runners and handed him a stack of red yuans. 

“Two thousand on Ming!” She heard over the din. 

Two grand? Spirits. The fight must be insanely close. She pushed forward through the crowd, ignoring indignant drunks’ shouts of surprise. 

“Korra, over here!” 

A hand waved through a gap, and she caught a glimpse of a shock of short black wavy hair, a wide smile, and sparkling green eyes. 

"Opal!?" 

Korra rushed over, shoving through the throng of people between them. What the hell was Opal doing here? She was standing with another, taller woman, the two having found a place to watch right next to the ring. Opal was effervescent, dressed in a yellow blouse with an eye crinkling smile to match. Her friend was in a stylish maroon accented jacket with matching trousers, chocolate brown leather gloves on her hands. The two stood out sharply against the muck and grime of this section of the crowd.

“Hey, it’s so good to see you!” Opal cried as soon as Korra got close, jumping up to wrap her in a huge hug. 

“You too. It’s been so long,” Korra replied, returning the hug tightly.

“It’s been what, a year? Time flies.” Opal smiled widely as she pulled back. 

“Yeah, something like that. Last time we saw each other you’d just gotten your job at Sozin City Bank.”

“And last time we hung out your hair was six inches longer. I love the short style!”

“Thanks,” Korra smiled. “What brings you to the arena?”

“Bolin invited me to see _Mako’s big match_.” She imitated Bolin’s overeager voice. “I couldn't say no to that much unbridled enthusiasm. Plus, I needed a little bit of adrenaline after weeks of stuffy boardroom meetings.”

Korra laughed. “I can imagine. I didn’t know that you and Bolin had been hanging out! He’s been holding out on me.”

“Well, yeah. We drifted apart for a while, but we’ve been talking now. Occasionally.” Opal said a little too nonchalantly. Was she - blushing? Korra squinted. Opal laughed a little uncomfortably at the scrutiny.

“I see. And how long have you guys been occasionally talking?”

“I actually... was going to talk to you about that,” Opal said lamely.

“Talk to me about that? Or _talk_ to me about that,” Korra retorted with a smirk, folding her arms. Opal looked positively cornered. “Because if it's the kind of talking I think you're doing, I don’t know how Bolin would feel about- ”

“You know what, I’ve been so rude!” Opal interjected, face practically growing red. She reached behind her and grabbed her friend’s hand, yanking her forward and into the spotlight; she looked extremely startled and vaguely amused. “Korra, this is my friend, Asami. Asami, this is Korra.”

Korra took a better look at the newcomer. She was perfectly coiffed, not a hair out of place even after being shoved around. Her makeup was fantastic and her outfit impeccable. Spirits, she was gorgeous. And filthy fucking rich from the looks of it.

“A pleasure,” Asami said, readjusting her stance and recovering quickly, hand outstretched. Korra grasped her hand and shook it, the worn leather warm against her palm.

“Likewise.” 

For a second, Korra swore she had seen her before. She stared for a moment longer before dropping her hand. 

If Asami noticed her hesitation, she showed no trace of it. “Opal tells me you're the third best fighter of the lot. I’m honored.”

Korra frowned and crossed her arms. _Third best?_ “Did she?”

“Of course not!” Opal protested. “Everyone knows you're the best here.”

“They better!” If Korra flexed a little for emphasis, who could blame her? Sometimes you had to show a little strength to get a point across.

“You say that like you weren’t nearly beaten by a Academy recruit,” Asami said with a slight smirk. Korra couldn’t suss out whether she was serious. It was hard to tell with the Sozin City elite, every statement was designed with camouflaged intent. Korra didn’t speak for a moment as she read Asami’s face. 

“I’m teasing, of course. It was a blowout,” Asami reassured her before she could reply. A retreat. “You have some incredible reflexes. I was sure that she’d get a couple hits in after blinding you.”

Korra gave a half-hearted laugh. She summoned a smile she hoped looked more like a grin than a grimace. “Years of practice, I guess.”

“Korra’s always been incredibly competitive and a skilled fighter. Ever since we were kids,” Opal said hurriedly. She glanced at Korra. Frowning nearly imperceptibly she continued, “She's also a huge showoff. You could have ended the fight without the drama.”

 _Don’t be so careless,_ Korra read between the lines. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Nonsense, the way you dodged that right hook was amazing.” Asami said. The veneer slipped away a bit and Korra saw genuine excitement. 

“Yeah, Opal, you worry too much. I’m _amazing_.”

A loud yell distracted the group as Ming and Mako started fighting in earnest. It looked like Mako was going to eek out another win over his rival - Ming was trapped against the wall of the arena, desperately fending off a ferocious series of fire blasts.

Opal gripped Korra’s bicep after a good hit by Mako, using the moment to pull her slightly down to whisper in her ear. "We need to talk after the match.”

“Go Mako!” she yelled, dropping Korra’s arm as if nothing unusual had happened.

Korra’s stomach twisted. As happy as she was to see Opal, there was a reason they hadn’t seen each other for over a year. Now she was here at the arena with some rich ‘friend’? 

_DING! DING!_

“Mako wins the match!” 

Korra glanced over at Mako, with his bloody smile and fist raised and all she could feel was a sinking pit of dread.

\---

They were in a corner of the nicest dive bar this side of Sozin City later that evening when Opal finally started talking. Asami and Mako were dancing to some jazzy beat while Bolin grabbed them some more drinks. Korra didn’t waste any time.

“It's good to see you, of course, but why are you here, Opal? I’m sure Bolin invited you, but he’s done that so many times. Why now?”

Opal sighed, setting down her cup onto the worn wooden tabletop. Her eyes flitted over to Mako and Asami, the latter giggling loudly as Mako threw her into a clumsy spin. She chewed on her cheek for a moment, clearly considering her words. Even in a noisy bar there was a danger of being overheard.

“I have a lead,” She finally said, looking back at Korra. “What do you know about Hiroshi Sato?”

“Sato? The Satomobile guy?” Korra replied, frowning. 

“Yes, the satomobile guy. Also, the leader of the Fire Nation's largest weapons manufacturer?" 

“Oh, yeah.” _Duh._

Opal took a sip of her drink. “I’ve been assigned as his liaison to the bank.”

“Seriously? That’s amazing!” 

“It’s been enlightening. There’s a lot of money, and it’s always on the move.”

Korra frowned. She glanced around. It didn’t look like anyone was listening in, but she chose her words carefully anyway. “Anything I should be investing in?”

Opal tsked. “You know I couldn’t tell you anything like that even _if_ I knew.” 

So, no detailed info yet but lots of cash movement. If they were getting a sudden influx of cash from the Fire Nation, it probably meant they were planning something.

Korra sat back and gulped down the last of her drink, tapping her fingers on the table. She hated speaking in code and innuendo; she’d never been particularly good at it. Not like Opal. It seemed like Opal was tracking something big - big enough to feel like Korra needed to be aware. A shame. There never were many purely social calls between White Lotus members these days. 

Still, it was good to see Opal after the year away. She’d grown up even more since their old days at the compound. Which reminded her…

Korra leaned forward again with a sideways grin. “So, you and Bolin, huh?”

Opal huffed a laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Is it that obvious?”

“Opal. You two have been flirting shamelessly. It could not be more obvious.”

“What can I say? He’s sweet.” She shrugged. “He’s thoughtful. He’s handsome. What’s not to like?”

Korra laughed, looking over at Bolin, who was standing with a finger on his pursed lips, contemplating some no doubt simple question from the bartender. She supposed he had a lot of charm.

“He’s a good guy. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Korra. That means a lot.” Opal’s cheeks were a lovely pink from the alcohol as she smiled hazily. She finished up the last of her drink, setting the empty cup next to Korra’s. “By the way, it wasn’t Hiroshi who invented the Satomobile.”

“What’s that?” Korra hummed airily. She was starting to feel the buzz of ale, and Bolin was finally returning with another round. 

“It wasn’t Hiroshi who made the satomobile.” 

“Really? Was it one of his engineers? Sounds like something he’d steal credit for.”

“No, actually. His daughter designed the whole thing. Asami Sato.”

Korra whipped her head back to look at Opal, pushing through the way it made her feel off-kilter. “Asami?”

Opal nodded. “The very same.”

“You’ve got to tell me more about how that meeting happened.” 

“About how what happened?” Bolin interrupted, setting down the tray of drinks. Korra swore under her breath as a bit of liquid splashed onto her tank top. “Sorry.” Bolin gave her a sheepish smile.

“I was just telling Korra about how I managed to piss off the CEO of Sozin City Bank on my second day!” Opal replied smoothly. The moment was over. 

“Ha! I love this one!” Bolin said with a smile, plopping down next to Opal. He handed her her drink with a flourish. “For you, darling.”

“Thanks, Bolin.” 

“Yeah, thanks, Bolin,” Korra said sarcastically, stretching over the length of the table to grab her own drink.

“Anytime, Korra,” Bollin shot back with finger guns.

Opal launched into her story and Korra half-listened, her eyes drifting back to Asami and Mako. They were taking a moment to chat after the dance. She narrowed her eyes at the two of them, curious about the woman’s intentions. Minor nobles attended bending fights all the time, but someone with a family as influential as Asami’s coming to watch was rare; it was two shades away from a scandal.

What was her game?

“..don’t you think, Korra?” 

“Huh? Yeah, of course.”

“See! I told you Korra would agree with me.” She snapped her gaze away from Asami and Mako, and focused on the couple in front of her. Bolin had a self-satisfied smirk on his face while Opal looked annoyed. _Oops._

“I can’t believe she did,” Opal said, her brows drawn together tightly over stormy eyes. “It’s an awful thing to say about someone.”

Korra balked, throwing her hands up. “Wait a second, what exactly were you guys-”

Bolin interrupted before she could finish her sentence. 

“I, personally, think that if you were a turtle duck, you’d be the cutest turtle duck _ever_. So small and cute, the perfect size for snuggling.” He was getting teary-eyed. Opal took a sip of her drink and glared at Bolin.

“Let’s get one thing straight, Bolin. If anyone here is the turtleduck, it’s you, sweetheart.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Korra let her hands fall to the table with a thunk and grabbed her cup to tip her drink in agreement.

“What?” He reared back in fake shock, hand flying to his heart. Tipsy Bolin had a flair for drama. “Nay, my fair lady, for I am a fearsome platypus bear at heart! Large, muscular, ferocious!”

Korra’s mouth dropped open a bit, and she locked eyes with Opal. “Seriously? You aren’t fearsome at all, Bolin. You’re a huge softie.”

“I may not know you very well, but I have to agree with Korra.” Asami’s smooth voice broke into the conversation. She and Mako slipped into the booth next to Korra.

“Mako, back me up here,” Bolin said, pouting ferociously. 

“Sorry, bro. I’ve gotta agree with the ladies. You just aren’t platypus bear material.”

“Fine! What do you guys think I am then, since you know sooo much?”

“A tiger seal?” Korra suggested. 

“A _tiger seal_?” Bolin looked mortally offended. She shrugged.

“It was the first animal that came to mind.”

“What about a fire ferret?” Asami offered. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of her jacket, smoothly drinking from her colorful glass. Her makeup was still flawless after an hour spent dancing.

“But they’re basically rats.”

“Not really. They’re smart, loyal, great companions. Also, they’re extremely cute,” she added. Korra folded her hands in front of her face, pressing them against her mouth. It was a good match, but she was loath to say so.

“Hm. I guess that makes sense.” Bolin seemed mollified. He leaned back and threw an arm over the bench behind Opal. “I suppose I shouldn’t be a predator of turtle ducks anyway. That’d really put a damper on our relationship.”

Korra snorted into her drink as Opal turned a brilliant shade of red. Mako’s eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. Asami lifted one perfect brow and covered her mouth with her gloved hand to stifle a giggle. The secret was out.

“Wait, you two are together?” 

\---

Later, much later, she coasted through the night sky on her jet black glider, a knife slicing through the lights of the city, the cool fall air whipping her hair against her face. Below her, Satomobiles cruised by - whether they carried late night revellers or early risers she didn’t know - while a motorcycle screamed through the streets. It was easy enough to follow it from so high above. After all, who would look up to see if they were being tailed? The only air benders were hidden deep within what remained of the eastern Earth Kingdom - unknown to the world. 

Korra banked left as the driver cut across two lanes of traffic to a small alleyway which opened up to the manufacturing district. Landing on a run down building nearby, she watched as the figure parked their motorcycle next to a building lit up in pink, purple, and blue flame. She dropped down, sticking to the edges of buildings as she approached, using the shadows to her advantage. The person was none the wiser, and they pulled off their helmet, shaking out chin length black hair. 

Korra smirked. This was about to be Warden Zhao's worst visit to the Blushing Rose yet. It'd taken her days since her foray into that judge's chamber before she could find a lead on the jail and its keeper. She patted her back pocket to make sure the crisp paper still sat there. Zhao started to walk away from his motorcycle, Korra sprinted forward and grabbed him. 

He struggled in her grip as she muscled him over past the corner of a building. Slamming him into a wall she said, "Scream and you're dead."

To emphasize she jolted him with a small shock of lightning. He yelled behind her hand, sweat and spittle splashing on her palm. Ew. Maybe that was overkill. He stopped squirming. Korra spun him around and shoved him against the wall. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily - he looked a hair away from passing out. 

Korra pulled out the paper from her back pocket, over-enunciating to be understood behind her black mask. "Warden Lee Zhao. I see you are as scrupulous in your after hours activities as you are in your day job."

"You don't know who you're threatening!" He hissed. Drawing up to his unimpressive full height, he spat, "I'll find out who you are and have you tried and arrested!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, my associates and I have come to find some interesting information about you and your... business." She glanced over to the Blushing Rose as a patron stumbled out into the street, giggling obnoxiously.

He misinterpreted her preoccupation and scoffed. "Ha! You think my superiors care about what I do at night? Is that what this is? A shitty attempt at blackmail?"

Korra refocused on the pathetic, sweaty, and frankly greasy man in front of her. "Warden. You and I both know that the Sozin City government can forgive a lot from people like you. I've got something worse."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's pathetic! Just like this attempt at intimidation." He said, voice betraying a hint of a tremor. He'd relaxed slightly, no doubt sure that she couldn't possibly have anything good. 

Summoning a small ball of flame, she held the paper up to the light in her other hand. The official lettering glimmered in the light, the broad blood red seal casting an impressive shadow. Zhao's face, which had regained some of its color, drained completely. 

"That's right, Zhao. Sozin City and its King may be able to forgive murder, but you're shitting yourself if you think you're going to get away with tax fraud."

Zhao whimpered. Korra grabbed his shirt and shoved him back against the wall again. "Now that I have your attention, I need you to do me a favor..."

\-- 

The next time Korra saw Asami was the day before her match. She’d just gotten a refreshment from the barkeep, Tova, when the door opened. Asami was delicately holding onto the crook of Mako's arm as he guided her into the Bending Brother's arena. The two made a striking pair, Mako was broad and intense, made more obvious with him only wearing a white tank top and black slacks, next to Asami with perfect hair and makeup looking clean cut in a red accented field jacket and pants. 

Mako rubbed the back of his head as the two made their way over to her. Korra dropped the workout bag from her shoulder onto a table nearby. She was still sweaty from her training regimen, her hair in a messy short ponytail. She shifted uncomfortably, immediately regretting her decision to enjoy a cucumber water from the bar before heading home to shower.

"Hey, Korra," Mako said when they got closer. He nodded his head over to Asami. "Asami just decided to pop by for a visit. Figured I'd bring her over to say hi."

Asami smiled, her fabulously green eyes crinkling at the edges. "I was driving by and I just wanted to say that I had so much fun the other night. It's been awhile since I've let loose like that. Thank you for having me."

"Of course. I'm glad Opal found a friend like you." Korra said neutrally. She gave a tight smile and tried to feign warmth. Something flickered across Asami's face in response, too quick for Korra to read.

"Opal has been a breath of fresh air compared to our previous advisors." 

"She's always been good with people or whatever. Obviously." Mako gave her a curious look at her tone. Korra could feel herself throwing the _yes, Asami, I totally can stand you even though you're the heiress to one of the worst people in the world_ attitude she'd been cultivating out of the window. Social deception wasn't supposed to be her job anyway. She was the knife in the night, the sword of justice, the fist of truth, or whatever implement of violence Katara had had on her mind during training.

Asami bit her lip, Korra shushed the part of her that found that act fascinating and forced herself to look into Asami's eyes. 

"Uh, actually, Korra, could you keep Asami company for a sec?" Mako said after an awkward moment of silence. He was looking past Korra to the bar. "Looks like Tova needs something."

"Sure." Korra grumbled. She sat down and picked up her cucumber water, gesturing to the empty seat across from her. "Please. Sit."

Asami hovered before sitting delicately in the chair. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the edge of the table, and peeled off her driving gloves, considering Korra as she tucked them into her pocket.

"Do I have something on my face?" Korra asked, giving an experimental swipe at her cheeks. 

"No, not at all. It's just-" Asami stopped herself short. She traced small circles into the dark wood of the table with her pointer finger as she contemplated what to say. Korra took a sip of her water. "Well, I have a bit of a confession to make."

Korra stilled, gulping the last bit of cucumber water and setting the glass down, waiting. 

"I didn't just show up last night for Opal's sake. Sure, cultivating a friendship with her _is_ advantageous to my father's standing with the bank-" Korra raised a brow at that.

"Oh please," Asami bit out immediately upon seeing her expression. "As if Opal is ingratiating herself with me purely to become friends. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were." Korra slid her hand around the condensation on her glass, gathering some up and bent the small ball of water around her fingers over and over, passing it in between them like one would a coin. 

Asami stared for a moment at this casual display of waterbending. Korra doubted she saw any bending beyond fire outside of the arena. She didn't look away from the tiny ball of water as she said: "Regardless, I accepted because I happen to love the bending fights. I've been coming here for the past five years to watch the matches."

_Well, well, well…_

"And because I knew Bolin invited her and he helps run the place, I was hoping to use him to meet you."

Korra grinned widely, freezing the small ball of water and shooting it into the empty glass with a small clink. Asami finally looked at Korra’s face. 

"Is that right? Asami Sato is a fan of little old me." Korra leaned back in her chair. What a gift that had fallen straight into her lap.

"So, you knew the whole time that I was a Sato," Asami said with a tight jaw. Her hand flexed into a fist. "But you didn't say a thing that night."

"Why would I? I don't give a shit about what people do with their free time. If a Sato wants to watch some illegal bending, who am I to judge? I'm technically a criminal just for existing and using what abilities I was born with. It’d be a real 'hey pot, meet kettle' situation." More than Asami knew, even. Though the Avatar cycle had "ended" in the eyes of the world once Aang lost his bending (a lie helped along with some fake ancient scrolls that Sokka created), laws still existed that demanded they be killed on sight.

Asami scoffed. "And that's a ridiculous law."

"It’s interesting to hear you say that considering who bankrolled the bill." 

"My father can be extreme. It's something he and I disagree on. He's always thinking about the wellbeing of the Nation."

"The wellbeing of- How would you propose oppressing benders then? A kinder slap on the wrist for being _abnormal?_ Oh, I know - maybe only a week in jail instead of a few years." Korra knew she needed to stop. Talking like this normally would be grounds for open condemnation or even arrest. Something within her had burst, the syrupy sweet satisfaction of righteous rage pulsed through her chest. “How the fuck can sending away citizens for embracing who they are possibly safeguard the nation?”

Asami’s eyes narrowed as Korra spoke, her shoulders tensing up with each word. Asami let the question hang in the air before she replied coolly, “I see. You’re just another small-minded asshole who can’t look past a name and see the person in front of you.”

Korra took a moment to just breathe. She closed her eyes and calculated, it would be stupid to burn this extremely lucrative olive branch before anything came of it. Asami had _literally_ just said she disagreed with her father, and Korra took the opportunity to blow up at her. She sighed deeply.

“I shouldn’t have taken my anger with your father out on you. You shouldn’t have to answer for things that he’s done,” Korra admitted, opening her eyes. Asami had relaxed a fraction, though her lips were slightly pursed. Korra gave her best apologetic half smile. “I’m sure you can understand why I’m so angry.”

“Of course.” They fell into an awkward silence, filled only by the murmur of Mako and Tova. Korra took the moment to really look at Asami. She held herself rigidly at the edge of her chair, her manicured hands folded in front of her. Everything about her screamed _coached_ , _proper_ , _contained_. But at the same time Korra felt a restlessness to her, and it was hard to pinpoint why. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Asami threw back at Korra. 

"Not at all," Korra replied easily. "Look... I think we've gotten off to the wrong start."

"And here I thought we'd met before? That wasn't a start?" Korra gave an awkward laugh.

"Meeting half drunk after a match doesn't count."

"I recall us having at _least_ two conversations before the drinks started flowing. That doesn't count?"

"Asami-" Korra cut herself off and let out a frustrated breath, much to Asami's amusement. Did she have to be so impossible? Korra was trying to make friends here. She flipped her hands palms up on the table, beseeching. "I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry about how I feel, but I am sorry about how I said it. To you, and, uh, by pointing my anger at you. What I mean to say is, can we start over?"

Asami sat for a full minute, considering. Korra was sure she was enjoying torturing her. It took all of her energy to not fidget. 

"Okay." Asami finally said. 

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay." Asami relaxed a fraction. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling prettily at Korra. "You're not the first person to get the wrong impression. And it would make what I came here to do a lot easier." 

"Oh? And what's that?" 

"Kwong's Cuisine, this weekend, 7 o'clock. I checked with Mako on the way in, and I know you don't have any matches on Saturday. I thought we could get to know each other a little better. Maybe even be friends."

Korra sputtered. "Kwong's? I don't own anything fancy enough for a place like that."

"I'll take care of it. All you need to do is show up."

"I see." Korra leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. She squinted at Asami. "You're not going to give me an easy way out of this, are you?"

"Absolutely not." Asami gave her a small smile, eyebrows raised. She looked pleased, victory assured. Korra tapped her foot on the floor, listening to the hum. The only thing betraying Asami's nerves was the loud, quick thump of her heartbeat as it reverberated through the chair to Korra. Korra took mercy on her. Let it be said she could be a kind avatar.

"Alright."

Asami's eyebrows quirked up in shock, almost too quick for Korra to catch. Perhaps she'd expected a little more resistance. "Alright. Well, I'll see you then."

Asami stood up in a fluid motion, glancing at Korra. She pulled the gloves from her trousers and slid them back on her hands. "Good luck in your match tomorrow, by the way. Tahno is all frontal attacks. He's never been good at facing opponents who can move to flank him quickly."

Korra crossed her arms and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Are you coming to watch?"

"I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it." Asami zipped up her jacket. "Maybe we could have drinks again after you win?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Sure. If I win, we can all get drinks." She'd win. Tahno was overrated. It was hard to beat someone who had learned from the greatest waterbender of their age.

Asami smiled, setting her whole face alight. "Don't let me down, Korra." 

With that she was gone, leaving Korra stranded in her wake. The day had not turned out at all like she'd expected. 

"I'll be damned." She muttered.

\--

_DING DING!_

Korra stood - with ribs aching, face bloodied, an open wound on her thigh - over Tahno, victorious. Some vicious part of her reveled in seeing him laid out, dazed and bleeding. For a moment, her hand twitched, tempted to ice over her gauntlet of water and end it for good.

"Korra wins! Another thriller!" Bolin cried near her, but Korra was far away, the oily pulse of blood lust in her veins. Another thought - or memory, or imagination, or dream _(nightmare?_ ) - came to her unbidden as she stood over Tahno: of a different man, a stronger jaw and a pointed beard, of blood spilt across satin sheets. 

She snapped out of her rumination as her wrist was lifted in victory. In a frenzy, the crowd was a kaleidoscope of emotion and movement, but for a stillness that caught her eye. She turned her head and spied a smiling Asami right outside the ring, gloved hands resting against the stone. 

Korra shook off the uneasy feeling. She had an heiress to entertain.

\--

"And then - bam! You knocked him right in the back and onto his face! Oh man, Korra, you should've seen his face," Bolin recounted enthusiastically. "He was all ' _no! not my fancy haaaaair!_ ’”

Korra chuckled and took a sip of her water. She moved the cool cup to soothe her bruised forehead, rolling it gently. She, Bolin, Asami, and Mako were tucked in a booth in the corner of the same bar from a week ago. They'd been there for a few hours, alternately fawning over the fight, listening to the brothers joke around, and talking about Sozin City.

"I know I already said it, but you really kicked some ass out there, Korra. Well done," Mako patted her on the shoulder. Her ribs throbbed at the motion and she grimaced. "Ah, uh, sorry."

She waved him off. "I just wanted to knock that smug look off of his stupid face. He's so annoying!"

"I'd say you succeeded," Asami replied. She'd come alone this evening, and had showed up just to watch Korra's match. Korra steadfastly decided not to read into that.

"If it were up to me, I'd kick him out of the rotation entirely. But he has a rabid fan base," Mako said. "It's... really weird actually."

"Sometimes the ladies love a bad boy," Bolin said sagely. He wiggled his eyebrows for effect.

"Gross, bro. Gross."

"I'm just saying!"

Korra ran her free hand through her still damp hair, glancing at a clock on the wall. It was past midnight, and she had another shakedown with Zhao soon.

Asami, with impeccable timing, said, "Well, it's getting pretty late. Korra, would you mind walking me home?" Korra nodded.

"Aw, Asami! So soon?" Bolin pouted. Mako rolled his eyes.

"We've been here for two hours, Bo." 

"Yeah... I know, but I was just having a lot of fun." 

"Don't worry, Bolin. Next time Mako or Korra fight we can hang out again," Asami assured him. He perked up at that.

"You know, you can come by anytime you'd like," Mako offered, his cheekbones dusted pink. "I mean, we don't always have to hang out at a bar. We could, uh, hang out at a park! Or... not..."

 _Oh boy._ Korra recognized the same look that she'd seen directed at herself three years ago. Asami gave a soft smile as she replied gently, "That would be lovely, Mako."

He smiled bashfully, and Korra felt a downward tug somewhere in her chest. She thought of all their conversations railing against the Fire Nation. Surely Mako wasn't falling for Asami _Sato_ of all people? She felt - disappointment? No... it was something else she couldn't pinpoint.

"Asami, I'm ready to leave whenever you are," she cut in, looking at the other woman. She was surprised to see green eyes already trained on her face, ignoring Mako entirely. The taller woman glanced down quickly, pulling her gloves from her pockets again and slipping them on.

"Now is fine."

With that, they bid their goodbyes to Mako and Bolin. Asami giggled at some silly joke Bolin made and then it was just the two of them outside under the glitter of Sozin City lights. 

"Phew, it's chilly," Asami said, shivering. Korra's breath puffed in front of her, but she could barely feel the cold. She'd spent years in the frigid Southern Water Tribe before the White Lotus discovered her. Asami had likely never felt cold like that; growing up lavished in huge mansions.

Korra desperately clung to that thought as she offered her elbow. "Come on, I've been told I'm basically as warm as a firebender."

Asami laughed, and wrapped her arm around Korra's, burrowing into her side. Korra smiled against her own will. 

"Where to?"

Asami led them forward and they began to walk in an easy silence only broken by the nightlife around them. Groups of people walked from bar to bar and cars zipped by. The two blended into the scenery as another pair of girls going about their business.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Asami said after a few blocks. Korra looked over at her, but her gaze was focused on a pair of kids running across the intersection. 

"What I said? About what?"

"About my dad." 

"Oh. That."

"Yeah." Asami fell back into silence, and Korra almost thought that's all she wanted to say on the subject when she continued: "It's interesting, you know."

"The law?"

"No."

Korra's brow furrowed. A squeeze of her bicep. "My dad, he- he loves me. I know that." 

Asami sighed. "Sometimes love can be a double sided coin. You love something or someone _so_ hard, it can twist up inside of you. Turn into a knot of fear. Grow into terror of change. Because you love that person as they are, and if they change, where's the guarantee they'll still love you? So you start to hate change. You start to hate what could or what does take away what you love."

"I think my Dad, he... loves harder than anyone. But he also fears more than anyone. He has a lot to lose and a lot he loves. I'm _not_ saying he's right, but that's why he passed that law." 

"He passed it because he loves you? I don't think I'm following."

"No he-," Asami let out a frustrated breath and bit her lip. "I'm not explaining this well, I'm sorry."

Korra moved her free hand to cover Asami's, squeezing reassuringly. 

"My mom died when I was young. A waterbender broke into our house to rob us and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or, at least, that's what the police said." Asami laughed without a hint of amusement. "As if being in your own damn home at night could ever be the wrong place. The wrong time." 

She took a shaky breath in. "My dad was never the same. We were never the same. And so, his love for her twisted, turned into something hateful. I've tried and tried to talk sense into him, sometimes even thought about leaving but - he's my _dad._ "

Korra frowned intensely, but said nothing for a moment. A small sadness welled up inside of her. 

"Are you scared, Asami?"

Asami surreptitiously swiped under her left eye with her gloved hand. "Of what?"

"Of people like me: waterbenders, or even earthbenders." _Airbenders, the Avatar?_ she finished internally.

"No," she said fiercely, gripping Korra's elbow like a vise. "Never."

Of course she wasn't. Fire Nation supremacy was taught from a very young age. The other nations were like naughty children, and it was the great military's job to help them see the light. Who would ever be scared of children? Korra's face darkened.

"Maybe you should be." 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts. Once they reached the awning of Asami's building, the taller girl turned. 

"Thanks for walking me home." Asami withdrew her hand and Korra felt a little emptier for it. "See you Saturday?"

"I'll be there." she smiled, her mind miles away. "Wouldn't miss it."

\--

  
  
  



End file.
